This invention relates, generally, to improved lamp shades and, in particular, to lamp shades of the collapsible or knockdown type having interchangeable configurations and which are adjustable and collapsible for economical manufacturing, shipping and storage, and which can be easily assembled or disassembled for any reason by persons with minimum skills without tools, fixtures or any previous experience in the art of lamp shade assembly.
The majority of lamp shades currently available are pre-assembled in a factory or by persons experienced in the art. Such pre-assembled lamp shades pose serious shipping and storage problems due to their configurations and usually substantial volume. Such problems still exist even when these lamp shades are formed in particular configurations so that they may be nested within each other for more economical shipment or storage.
Accordingly, it has been suggested to manufacture lamp shades in a collapsed or knock-down form for subsequent simple assembly either by the retailer or by the ultimate consumer. However, while solving some of the shipping and storage problems mentioned hereinabove, such collapsible lamp shades have not been found to be entirely satisfactory.
For example, once assembled, most collapsible lamp shades cannot be easily disassembled and re-assembled for purposes of washing or cleaning, nor do they provide the means for substituting interchangeable components to provide various external configurations when desired.
Additionally, with respect to currently-proposed collapsible lamp shades and especially referring to collapsible lamp shades wherein the outer shade coverings comprise flexible fabric materials, inner linings are generally not provided to assist in diffusion of the undesirable harsh light emanating from the bulb and through the fabric when the bulb is lighted.
Presently available lamp shades of the fabric covered type are unsatisfactory for additional reasons. Such lamp shades are generally pre-assembled in a factory or by persons particularly skilled and equipped in the art of making fabric covered lamp shades. Such pre-assembled lamp shades are usually made by first producing a substantially permanent welded wire form of a specific size and configuration. Such forms usually include an upper hoop to which a support spider is permanently welded, and support rods which are permanently welded to both the upper hoop and a lower hoop member. To this permanent structural wire form, a flexible fabric covering, with or without a fabric lining, is then applied by sewing or gluing. These conventional procedures usually require special tools, fixtures, and special skills. Different assembly fixtures are necessary to accommodate the different shade sizes and configurations. Additionally, the wire forms and the finished lamp shade are highly susceptible to damage or distortion in shipment and handling. Furthermore, the volume of such structures adds considerably to the packing and shipping costs and usually require special careful handling and considerable storage space, all of which evidently increase the cost of such shades to the consumer.
Furthermore, not only is the outer configuration in factory pre-assembled shades determined upon assembly but the colors and decorative trim associated with such shades are also usually permanently determined and cannot be varied easily by the consumer if so desired to accommodate a change in room decor, a desired mood, or for any other reason.